


A Flurry Of Motion

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: Her face hadn’t even registered her surprise before she was grabbing his lapel and using his unsteady momentum to send him hurtling down and past her, out of the path of the curse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the post:  
> "I’ve read so many fan fictions where Newt saves Tina from a curse, which is great and all, but what about Tina saving Newt, or Newt trying to jump in front of Tina and Tina pushes him aside."  
> By wizardingworld77

He’d lurched forward in a moment of blind panic, every instinct screaming at him to guard. 

Her face hadn’t even registered her surprise before she was grabbing his lapel and using his unsteady momentum to send him hurtling down and past her, out of the path of the curse. In the same swift motion, she brought her wand hand arching over to slash at the oncoming attack with a crude, but effective counter-curse that caused blue lightning to crash and burn around them. Whipping her wand in a figure-eight pattern, she fired off a strike of her own, matching Grindelwald’s follower stun for curse until she overcame him, triumphant.

Newt sat in a heap at her feet, heart gripped with fear, face shining with admiration, as he watched her bind the unconscious wizard with conjured ropes. Watched as she turned those biting eyes on him and _growled._

“Don’t ever jump in front of me like that again, you could have been _killed._ I am a highly trained auror, you absolute walnut, and your interference could have been disastrous.”

She then grabbed his face and pulled him into a crushing kiss that jarred his teeth and made his jaw ache. When she pulled back, her eyes were glassy as she glanced him over for any sign of injury.

“So sorry,” he said, drawing her back against his chest and burying his face in her shoulder as he trembled with the release of tension the whole ordeal had written into his muscles. She returned the embrace with a strength that said she wouldn’t be letting go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 28, 2017


End file.
